Kir Berrichon
by Pan Kit
Summary: Cana and Bacchus have been doing something for quite some time and who am I to label it when they don't even know for how long they have been having whatever this is? The point is Cana is not the only one who once in a while would think about stuff and Bacchus have his own worries, kind of... Well, at least he tries. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

It have been a while since it all began. Bacchus couldn't pinpoint when or how it happened, it wasn't uncommon for him to start sexual relationships with women after nights he flooded his system with alcohol. He usually remembers most of those nights, after all, what would be the fun in having sex and not remembering it? The first nights with Cana, however, he didn't really know what they have done. Might have something to do with the fact that she can keep up more than most would or maybe because they make each other ignore their own limits.

By the evidences of the first next day he could remember with her, it appeared that no sex was involved. He suspected he got too drunk to get certain areas awake enough but when Cana asked that morning if they have done it, he answered no, that he had no need to abuse an unconscious woman, which wasn't all lie anyway. Bacchus, despite the reputation, has never in his life abused a woman before. Pranked? Flirted? Been obnoxious? Sure thing but never abused.

The closest he have ever gone from it was the time he took her bikini. Although, in his defense she had made quite an impression on him, enough for him to want to remember her by, to have a token from her. Also, he really wanted to see her boobs and he was drunk enough to just not think before doing. He only realized the harm caused when the bikini was already free on his fingers. Too late to cry about it. He kept his prize and took consolation on the fact that he only grabbed her voluptuous marshmallows with her consent much after all that.

There was something different in her comparing with the other women. He didn't know what but it's not everyday that you get the chance of seeing an hourglass figure with gorgeous big breasts drink almost as much as him. Bacchus could stare at them for hours and her company itself was actually vary pleasing. There was nothing about her he could complain about, so every time they bumped into each other they would drink together.

They have been doing this for so long that the Falcon could list a number of times they slept together with no sex, not that he would ever admit that to other people. If someone ever asked him he would still answer he wasn't the gentleman type, that there would be no way he would take a woman to bed and not have her. Irony is it would be true if they asked about any woman but Cana. She was the only one he would by his own will carry the passed out body to his hotel room to be sure she would be fine. The others he just wouldn't take with him in such state but he had a reputation after all and, secretly, she was also the reason sometimes he would take a two beds room from time to time.

Bacchus knew Cana could take care of herself even in that kind of situation. He have seen her throw a man in the wall with a mere pull because he grabbed her ass without her permission. She would be fine doesn't matter the situation. The others weren't like her and he didn't care what would they do, he didn't ask them to drink that much, he never said he would protect them, he hasn't even challenged them, but he always left some extra jewels with the barman so they would be taken care of. If you don't want to babysit just pay someone else, right?

Still, the palm mage couldn't say when was the first time the card mage and him first shared a passionate night. They have never talked about it. They never agreed to repeat it some other time. Yet, they have created a habit out of it and their own little code. They would meet in random occasions, drink their souls out and flirt. He would at some point jokingly ask her if she would keep him company in his bed and, despite her saying "In your dreams, puppy", she would do one of the following things:

1) pay her tab and leave, saying the night was fun but she had to go.

2) keep the jokes flowing and uncomfortably part separate ways with him after exiting the bar's door. That would invariably make both build sexual tension up.

3) keep the flirts and the jokes while getting more touchy. Those were the times Baccus knew he would have a pleasurable night.

Occasionally, but not frequently, there would be another option. 4) pass out on the table, floor or his arm, which ever her leak of balance threw her at, and it meant a night together with no sex. He was fine with those rare occasions as well, especially when the hotel only had one bed rooms and he would wake up with her hugging him like a koala on a tree.

After their having sex they would sleep in the same bed too tired to part their ways. At morning, they would act like two good friends if both of them were still in the room or one of them would wake up alone in the bed with half of the room already paid. Both mages were comfortable with that setting until the time she decided to have her own place. Apparently she grew tired of having to go to a hotel in her own town every time she wanted to get lucky, to which he was glad. Not that screwing on alleys and stockrooms once in awhile wasn't fun but there were something special about being able to do at home, even if it wasn't his home, once she never went to his town no matter how many times he said she should.

Sure, he had to help her out with the moving since he was actually visiting her town at the time, it was all worth it when they had fun watching her usually not drunk blond friend get wasted. The girl was a funny pervy drunk, just the type he enjoyed, although she just didn't handle the alcohol well and that was kind of a big deal for him. He could forgive that flaw and maybe spend the night with her given how big her front twins were if it wasn't for Cana's presence. Not that he would ever admit it but if he had to choose, it wouldn't matter if it was Blondie, Mira or any other hot chick, he would pick Cana. She was as good as any model and what other girl would keep up with him so well?

The morning after they inaugurated her new place was the first time they have ever done it sober. He didn't expect the morning offer from her but he had no complains about it. That was the best sex they have ever had with each other. He still has no idea why he decided to spend the day with her although he was happy he did.

It wasn't until he was back to his guild he realized he had made her a promise. Now he had to try to buy her a top she would love as much as she claimed she loved his trophy. Where would he find something like that? Maybe one of his fans would give him ideas…

-So would you be able to help me find something my sister would like?

-Does it really need to be similar to this one? - The girl asked him with his trophy on her hands analyzing the size and material, he supposed.

-No. Just need to be a v neck top in the same size. She already have a few of similar ones.

-If she already have a few of those let's find something different! I bet she will love to have a different kind of top if she really likes tops like you say. - The girl's smile was so bright Bacchus almost felt guilt to be lying to her. He knew the girl would be extremely jealous of Cana if she knew the truth. All his fans were quite possessive.

It took some time to find the perfect top. Almost the whole day, actually. He has been in several stores in parts of his city he didn't even know about. Fashion streets, boutiques, ateliers. That girl helped him more than he expected. She even tried on the ones he didn't understand how would a woman be able to put on and the ones both thought it would look good.

Cana was bustier than his fan but he was able to have an idea anyway and opted for a generous V neck top with lace stripes on the upper area to wrap around the neck and on the bottom to be wrapped around the waist. The girl was confident his sister would love it because it's a vary versatile style that she would be able to warp around her body in a lot of ways. Bacchus wasn't confident about the color to choose though, so he bought a blood red because it's sexy, an oxidized orange to match her skin, a milk chocolate brown one since his fan said it's always good to have a neutral color, a dark grey like onyx for the same reason and purplish blue like his armor for some silly matching idea he got but would feel to embarrassed to tell.

-Your sister is so lucky to have such an attentions brother like you. - Those words made him feel guilty again but he tried to convince himself that the girl was happy enough to have been able to expend an entire day with her idol.

-Of course. Only the best for my baby sister.

-Do you really need to leave now? I know a nice pub close by. - She wasn't the first fan to try that move on him and would definitely not be the last. He could play along. Maybe even leave her the memory of her life banging her dreams into reality.

.

* * *

Notes:

* * *

So here I am again with another BacCana fanfic. I'm making this shipping popular even if I need to find a way to write down several of those fics by myself.

As always, if you like it please give me some love in the form of comments or if you didn't like it than gimme a piece of your mind by commenting as well. I'm fine with any kind of criticism so you don't need to go soft on me if you don't want to. I believe I can learn from any feedback I receive so everything is welcome.

Thank you for reading it. It's not over, I will probably publish a new chapter next week. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Bacchus was on a random bed, not as sober as he would be if he had slept a little there, not as drunk as he wished he was, looking down at the peaceful satisfied sleeping face next to him. Humping that girl didn't feel right. It was awful and he couldn't understand why. Just like he couldn't understand why he just kept comparing everything she did with what Cana would have done. At least he was still able to make his fans happy, he sighed getting carefully out of bed to leave.

He didn't feel like bursting about how the girl was all over him and all, like he would usually do and didn't feel like pretending he got presents from fans when the packages inside his bag were all for a certain busty card mage. He sighed again. Something was definitely wrong with him but instead of thinking more about it he just walked into the guild's castle looking building like he owned the place, which wasn't that far from the truth being him their best s-class. He drank a few bottles his friends offered him on his way to the guild's private area so he could go straight to his room, pass out alone with his private bottles all around him.

Days passed by, one or two special missions were completed when the days became weeks and the issues were ignored for the moment. The palm mage was just being unlucky with the girls he had shared his hot non-literal magic. All of them seemed to be inexperient. It was flattering they could have gotten so much pleasure from him, most even passed out smiling, but he have gotten so frustrated the past days he stopped trying any women he didn't remember having a good time with.

That until a very well known brunette got greeted by an unusually gentlemen like Rocker. Bacchus waited a little just observing their interaction, finding funny one of his best friends trying to be kind to the "lady" although the only way she could be called a lady was if the word wild was before it. The actions of the other man were almost courteous and that concerned him for a moment. She wasn't there for his friend, he knew. Time to get the woman before Rocker could make more of a fool out of himself.

-Wild thing! You came to visit! - He said giving her a bear hug, maybe that would be enough to give the message.

-I just finished a job on Bergamot so I thought… Why not just go to Gladiolus and visit if I'm this close?

-Have you tried the bergamot beer? I like it with bergamotina mixed into it. It's wild.

-I tried the beer but not like that! What is bergamotina?

-Fermented bergamot juice. I'm disappointed you didn't know, Doll.

-Well... Have you tried the bergamot wine, mr. I know it all? - Oh. That is new, he thought.

-They don't produce wine. Where did you take that?

-I have my ways, Puppy, I have my ways… Maybe if you are a good boy I will let you have one of my bottles. - He couldn't help but smirk widely. She had presents for him too.

-You gotta show me those ways of yours someday, Doll. You got me curious.

-Priorities, priorities! Let's have some booze first, then we can discuss whatever you want.

-Sounds like a plan. Come with me, Doll. There are booze you gotta try and booze you gotta make me try. - Said that, he took her to his favorite spot in the guild's bar and they drank bergamotinas, the so called bergamot wine and several different flavored beers and cocktails. A good kind of tension was building up between them as they provoke each other.

-You know, Wild thing, I can get you a room here for the night if you want but I bet you would be happier on my bed.

-Aren't you a little too overconfident for an overgrown puppy? - Despite the words she said it seductively leaning closer almost kissing him.

-Am I, Doll? - He asks exhaling pure confidence looking at her in the eyes, lips lightly touching.

-I think you are. - She whispers to his lips before kissing him and breaking apart when he was just getting into it. - But I didn't say that's bad, did I? - She puts some distance between them to see his smirk. Both of them full of silent erotic promises.

The guild went wild shouting profanities knowing exactly where the couple left to. Bacchus ignored them too used to the commotion to even pretend to care, Cana on the other hand found their nosy reaction entertaining and gave them the finger with a wink before sending them an air kiss, making them shout louder and laugh so he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

-Wild thing, you are one of a kind. - He didn't need to be possessive, no living soul there would dare try to get his women, the gesture was only intended to let her know he appreciated her attitude. Lightly pressing the curve of her waist where he knew she liked, getting a low mix of "I know" and moan as an answer.

If Cana ever needed to get to his room by herself she wouldn't be able to. They passed by corridors that looked much the same to one another while her attention was on better things like a tall muscular body pressing itself against hers and a mouth demanding hers to than leave a wet trail to the curve of her neck meeting her shoulder, giving her a hicky there. They messed around in every corner of the way to his room on that mansion that was his guild. With such a huge building there was no surprise the guild members lived there. Still, no living soul got in their way as they basically had preliminaries on the hallways, at least no living was noticed by them.

When morning came, the Falcon found himself wrapped by her arms and legs in a vary possessive way and his arms were already or still, he couldn't figure, holding her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, delicately squeezing her waist tighter, he could get used to this. That was an extremely pleasant way to wake up and to not need to worry about the possibility of getting quality sex or not was definitely a good bonus. He knew he would never be frustrated with Cana.

-Hey, sleepy babe. Sun's up. - The only response was a small groan and a movement from her head. She seemed to want to bury her head in his chest. - Doll, I'm hungry. Let's get out of bed.

-Hn… Bac… Let me sleep. - She whined in a cute way hugging him closer if it was possible. He estranged the new nickname also finding adorable it being used by her.

-Com'on, Doll, food. You just need let go of my body. I'm not one of those ridiculous giant teddy bears.

-Can't you be one just for today?

-Will I need to carry you? If I do, I'm throwing you under cold water. - Bacchus couldn't suppress the laughter when the threat proved to be effective. She immediately released him, rolled herself all in the blanket and mumbled "It's not funny. I'm cold". He almost fell from the bed so hard he was laughing.

After calming himself down and drying the tears in his eyes, he got up, put on a pair of pants not caring for underwear and came back to her throwing her bra, pants and panties in the bed next to her.

-Do you remember where you threw your sweater?

-Nope. Why? Are you not finding it?

-Yeah. I could find all your clothes but that.

-That's odder than the fact that I wear sweaters during winter… - At least now she was awake and getting up. She dressed herself up, to much of his disapproval, and started to look around for her missing sweater. He sighed. A naked carefree Cana was his favorite Cana. - Was your room this messy before?

-I'm pretty sure we made it worse but yeah… It wasn't organized for starters. Why?

-I'm basically only noticing now but, to be honest, I expected worse. You don't look like the cleaning type. - She says while looking under the bed. - I expected trash all over the place but it's just messy.

-You flatter me, Doll. - He answers sarcastically. - Found it! It was on the door handle. Here. - He gives it to her and she finishes dressing up, ignoring the bra she found under the mattress.

-Not that I don't appreciate the help but weren't you hungry? - As if his body was trying to make a point, his stomach growls loudly. - Nevermind. Let's just go eat.

-Follow me.

-Do all of you have your own kitchen and bathroom?

-Of course not. All of the rooms are suits but it's only one kitchen per floor. The room next door was available, I had extra jewels, Goldmine only got to know it when half of the work was done. Now every s-class here have two rooms "to be fair". They use the extra room for their hobbies.

-Wow! Your kitchen is so much nicer than your room.

-Kitchen? Babe, I told you: One kitchen per floor. This is no kitchen. This is a sanctuary. - He says with a big grin on his lips opening his arms proudly showing off the mix of kitchen, bar and adega. - My sanctuary.

Their breakfast was nice and almost familiar as they talked about random subjects and exchanged funny guild stories. For Cana's surprise Bacchus was an actual great cook and to make it even more surprising he was modest about it saying he usually didn't cook for other people, just a few friends sometimes, but different from Cana who cooked well what she liked and did it more for the sake of comfort and survival than anything else, he cooked for the sake of cooking, because he enjoyed doing it.

 _CANA! EMERGENCY! CAAAANAAAAA! COME TO FAIRY TAIL! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!_

Bacchus straightened his posture and widened his eyes in surprise while the card mage almost fell from her chair when Mirajane started screaming through her Call Cana card. Luckily none of them was drinking or chewing anything at the time or they might have choked with whatever they could have in their mouths. So much for a peaceful breakfast before a day of exploring the city. At least they were almost done with their food.

-Mira! Calm down. What happened?

 _STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND JUST COME HERE! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!_

-That sounds important… - He whispers to Cana and she sighs.

-Ok, Mira. I'm still in Gladiolus, just so you know, so I might arrive at evening but I'm coming.

 _WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELEPORT HERE?!_

-Mira, teleport cards exhaust me! And there is a limit for what I can achieve. Between cities is just too far for my magic. I can save an hour or two teleporting from Magnolia's entrance to the guild hall but that's it.

 _WELL… DO WHATEVER YOU CAN, CANA, BUT DRAG YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT._

-Remember me to give the Call Cana card in case of emergencies to someone less hysterical next time.

-You should gimme one of those.

-What for? What kind of emergency can you possibly have that needs my help?

-Doll, help me! My dick is hard and I can't put it down!

-Ha-ha. Nice try.

-What? Don't I get an A for the effort to lighten the mood?

-You get an A for Asshole.

-You hurt me, Doll. - He says in a false drama not even trying to hide the grin in his lips.

-Considering it was cooked by a self centered bastard, the food was amazing, thank you, but I gotta run as you heard as well. - She gave him a peck in the lips and disappeared out of thin air leaving a card behind where she had previously been.

-So… She truly can teleport short distances… Who knew! - He mumbled to himself just to, on the next second, widen his eyes again. - Crap. I forgot to give her one of the tops!

Leaving all the dishes where they were, as cleaning truly wasn't his thing, Bacchus grabbed the bag he always had ready to leave and one of the tops wrapped in beige paper and went through the hallways in search of the Guildmaster, finding him on the s-class hall putting new missions on the board.

-Perfect timing, son. We got a few good ones here!

-They will need to wait a bit. I need to ask you something.

-I'm not allowing you to force some poor girl to get rid of a baby. If you impregnate her, you will assume the child and help her raise them.

-No! Nothing like that! Gezz. I'm not that much irresponsible! At the very least not that careless.

-Good! 'Cause I'm meant what I said. So… What do you want?

-You were from Fairy Tail, right?

-Yes, boy. What about it?

-Do you know shortcuts to get there?

-Why do you ask?

-Wild thing left too fast for me to remember to give her what I promised.

-She spent the night, didn't she? How could you not...?

-Actual stuff, oldman. - Interrupted Bacchus showing the wrapped package in his hands making the older man begin to realize what was happening. - I promised her and her friend that I would give this to her next time I saw her and you know how I am about promises.

-Yeah, yeah, boy, I know. You may be one of the biggest jerks here but you always keep your goddamn promises and you do have your honor. That's basically the whole reason why I keep you around.

-Love you too, oldman, but we both know I'm also our best s-class.

-You should know I don't care much for that crap as long as we all can have fun. Anyway, let's make a deal. If I tell you this secret way you will promise me by your honor that you will be the only non-Fairy Tail to know and you will take your responsibility to become a ss-class seriously. I'm tired of you slacking off and only doing the absolute necessary.

-Deal. I promise by my honor I will tell no one outside Fairy Tail.

-And?

-I will take ss-class training seriously. - The palm mage said rolling his eyes.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

I'm planning on publishing a new chapter every week until I finish this story, let's see how I manage that.

If you like, please let me know. You have no idea how happy I get with reviews!

If you didn't like, please let me know. I would love to know how to improve my writing or how to improve my storytelling.

All critiques are welcome. Really, **all**.

Thanks again for reading this and see ya soon!


End file.
